Another Year
by MarianaReads
Summary: An 8th year story. Ginny is frustrated with Harry's lack of attention and decides to seek attention else where. Meanwhile, Harry is convinced that Draco is up to no good and he's determined to figure him out. *Follows DH, pre-epilogue. I am just having fun with this! Harry/Draco, Ginny/Dean, Ron/Hermione, etc. Mature rating for sex!
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Oye, Harry!" Ginny whispered to her boyfriend from over the stacks of books pile on their library table. Harry remained unmoved. His face was pressed into an old bit of parchment that looked rather familiar. Ginny narrowed her eyes. _"Harry!" _His head finally snapped up and he glanced at her with unfocused eyes.

"What?"

Ginny leaned towards him and whispered conspiratorially, "How'd you fancy ditching homework and finding an empty classroom?" She winked at him and grinned.

Harry's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why'd we do that? We've got a lot of work to catch up on," he responded. His eyes glanced back down at the parchment in his hand.

Ginny sighed and glanced around her. Plenty of other students were pairing off at the library tables surrounding them. In fact, her brother and Hermione looked _very_ cozy and she suspected that their close proximity to one another had absolutely nothing to do with their History of Magic essays. As Ginny watched the couple, Ron's hand moved higher up on Hermione's upper thigh and Hermione looked rather pleased about it. Ginny grumbled to herself.

If Harry wouldn't take notice of her like this, she would take matters into her own hands. Ginny glanced down at her Hogwarts blouse and unfastened the first button. At the right angle, an unsuspecting onlooker would receive an ample view of her cleavage and hopefully _her_ unsuspecting boyfriend would take her hint. Ginny smirked and stood, rounding the table so that she was just over Harry's shoulder. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Harry."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and Ginny skipped back a step to avoid his flailing arms. "Christ, Ginny!" Harry whispered-yelled at her, and clapped a hand over his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ginny leaned back over Harry. He glanced down at her chest for a second before saying, "Your blouse is undone. I think you've lost a button."

Ginny stared down at Harry, her jaw hanging open. Harry turned his attention back to the same piece of parchment and resumed his study. Ginny squinted down over Harry's shoulder and noticed a set of tiny moving footprints that were apparently pacing back and forth… in the Slytherin dungeon. _Malfoy_. Ginny muttered to herself and dropped into the empty seat next to Harry.

"Why are you watching Malfoy, Harry? He's not doing anything."

"He's up to something," Harry said. "I just know it. He's been too quiet lately."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Perhaps he's been quiet because the War ended and his family was revealed to be a pack of Death Eathers? In league with You Know Who?"

Harry shook his head tightly and bit his lower lip. "Nah. That's what he wants us to think. It's a perfect cover, really. But I'm on to him… Just have to keep watch…" Harry began murmuring to himself and Ginny rolled her eyes.

From across the room she noticed that Dean Thomas was keeping a steady watch over her and Ginny sat up straighter. Dean smiled at her when their eyes met and Ginny offered him a small, tight smile. She glanced once more at her boyfriend.

"I think I'm going to go study with Dean," she said and paused, waiting for a response. Harry apparently hadn't heard her. "Y'know, my ex-boyfriend, _Dean_. The one who still fancies me?"

"Hmm?" Harry leaned towards her but didn't look away from Malfoy's name on the Map. "Oh, Dean? Cool. Yeah. Tell him I say hi."

Ginny glared at Harry and began shoving her books, quills, and parchment back into her bag. She flung the strap over her shoulder and stood, staring down at Harry.

"I probably won't be back before dinner. Dean and I can become _very _distracted. You know how he can get around me."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly and waved her away. "Have fun, then."

"Tell your boyfriend I say hi," Ginny mumbled and crossed the library to where Dean was sitting with Seamus. She nodded by way of greeting to the other boy before turning her focus to Dean. He was openly staring at her chest and Ginny smirked. _Perfect_.

"Hey, Dean. Do you want to help me study for Charms? I just can't seem to get the hang of the wrist motions down."

Dean sat up in his chair and ripped his gaze away from Ginny's cleavage. "I'm not taking Charms-"

"That's alright," Ginny said, interrupting him. She winked at him, not really caring if Seamus took notice. "You've always been good with your hands." Dean visibly gulped before snapping to attention and shoving his belongings into his school bag. He jumped up and came to Ginny's side.

"See you, Seamus," Dean said. Seamus glanced up at the two and rolled his eyes.

"You'd think ye'd be a bit more careful what with Potter sitting right across the room," he lectured.

Ginny shrugged. "He wouldn't notice if I walked around the room naked." Dean's eyebrows shot up and Seamus flushed. Ginny grinned. "But if it were Malfoy…"

Seamus glanced over his shoulder at Harry, who was still intently watching the Map. "He's got an odd fixation on Malfoy, doesn't he?" Seamus looked back at the pair and gave Dean a knowing glance. Apparently, Harry's obsession with Draco Malfoy was obvious to everyone at Hogwarts.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "His loss, my gain. Let's go, Gin. I think there's an empty classroom on the third floor." He placed his hand against Ginny's lower back and began leading her out of the library.

"Should I run interference if he notices?" Seamus asked before they got too far away.

Ginny looked back at him. "No worries, Seamus. He barely remembers that I was even here."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glanced up and down the corridor before ducking into the men's loo. No one was around and, from his time studying the Marauder's Map, he knew that this particular restroom rarely saw any traffic. Harry paused just inside the door and opened the flap of his bag, reaching for the Map. He liked to know Malfoy's exact location throughout the day and Harry missed his opportunity to check after Defense against the Dark Arts let out. Ron and Hermione intercepted him before he could check up on Malfoy and forced him to talk about the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match. They didn't seem to understand that he had other issues to care about…

Harry's found the Map and was preparing to pull it out when a hand grabbed the back of his collar and robe and pushed him into one of the bathroom stalls. Harry scrambled to grab for his wand but a pale hand wrapped around his wrist before he could do so. Malfoy spun Harry around and pushed him up against the tiles, Draco's hands fisted in Harry's robes. Draco pushed his face into Harry's. Their noses nearly touched.

"You think I wouldn't notice, Potter?" Malfoy growled at Harry. "You've got the entire fucking school talking about how you're obsessed with me and won't let that bloody map out of your sight. What're you playing at?" Malfoy slammed Harry against the tile with a surprising force, and Harry's head cracked violently. He felt his glasses go askew on his face. "Tell me," Malfoy demanded.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, stunned. _I've been so careful, especially around others_, Harry thought. And then – he was angry. "Get your fucking hands off me, Malfoy," Harry snarled. He pushed Draco away and backed him up against the opposite wall. Draco sneered down at him.

"So, tell me, Potter. What've I done this time? What have I done to attract the attention of the famous fucking Harry Potter?"

Harry glared at Draco and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You're doing something, Malfoy. I know it. You're just like your father – a rat." Harry prepared himself for a torrent of insults aimed either at his dead parents or his undeserved recognition. But at the mention of Lucius Malfoy, Draco blanched. The fury that was so evident a few moments before faded away and now he simply looked desperately sad. Harry's eyebrows pulled up and he took a step back from Malfoy.

"Isn't enough that my entire fucking life has been ruined? Why can't you just bloody let me be?" Draco pushed past Harry and began to rush from the stall. Harry reached out and grabbed at him, his hand catching Draco's upper arm. Draco attempted to wrench himself from Harry's grip but Harry held fast.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Fuck you, Potter. Just leave me be," Malfoy whispered. Harry thought he heard tears in Malfoy's voice. Harry dropped his hand but Malfoy didn't move. He merely stood there, shoulders hunched, as if waiting for the next blow to come. Harry ran his hands over his hair and stared at Malfoy's back, perplexed. Never in a hundred years did he think that he'd feel sorry for Draco Malfoy. Pity perhaps… but this? Harry couldn't find it within himself to leave Malfoy. He seemed so… alone.

"Draco," Harry said. Malfoy's shoulders stiffened and he whipped around again, facing Harry. His long fingers wrapped around Harry's upper arms and once more, Malfoy pushed him violently against the tiled wall. Malfoy sneered down at Harry, his grip tightening painfully. Harry knew that he'd have a twin set of bruises in the exact shape of Draco Malfoy's fingers by the next morning. Harry stared up into Malfoy's eyes. "I'm- I'm sorry, Malfoy," Harry muttered. "I shouldn't have… Your father-"

"Don't you dare speak of my father." Malfoy stared down at Harry with a mixture of emotions. "And don't you fucking apologize to me," he sneered. Malfoy leaned in closer to Harry and shot the quickest of glances down at Harry's lips. If Harry hadn't been so focused on Malfoy's face, he wouldn't have been sure that it would happen.

_He's going to – he's going to fucking kiss me_, Harry thought. A horde of butterflies exploded in his stomach and he was sure that Malfoy could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Harry unintentionally licked his lips. He thought that perhaps he should be horrified by this encounter, and his mind jumped to Ginny for a brief moment. But then, his mind went blank and the only thing – person – he could focus on was Draco Malfoy.

Draco leaned his head down and dug his fingers even further into Harry's arms. Harry sucked in a sharp gasp of air and then – Draco's mouth was on Harry's. Harry's hands shot up and wrapped themselves against Malfoy's throat and he opened his mouth, inviting Malfoy to deepen the kiss.

Harry's lack of resistance sent a shock through Malfoy and he pushed himself back, running the back of his hand over his mouth. Tears instantly began accumulating in the bottom of his eyes and he glared at Harry. Draco began backing out of the stall, never taking his eyes off of Harry's face.

"If you tell anyone, Potter, I'll fucking kill you," he whispered. And then he was gone.

Harry suspected that Malfoy was serious.


End file.
